Human secondary lymphoid tissue chemokine (SLC) has been paid much attention since its discovery. SLC regulates the secretion of cytokines, alters the immunosuppression states of the microenvironment of tumor, and promotes the development of Th1. Thus, SLC is useful in anti-tumor immunity. Further, SLC has effect in attracting the lymphocytes and dendritic cells (DC). The intratumor injection induces the local and systematic anti-tumor immune responses. SLC can also regulate the suppression of angiogenesis in the tumors. Thus, SLC is very useful in cancer immunotherapy. However, use of SLC protein alone or transgenic method did not show satisfactory results in anti-tumor immunity. Si-Yi Chen et al. have suggested that anti-tumor immunoreaction can be enhanced by immunizing mice with DCs that are transfected with recombinant retrovirus vector containing genes encoding IgG Fc fragment and tumor antigen. The mechanism is that the fusion protein secreted and expressed from DC is re-captured by DCs through the Fc receptor (FcR), and then the fusion protein epitope is presented to T helper cells (Th) through MHC class II molecules and cross presented to cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTL) through MHC class I molecules, through which anti-tumor humoral-and-cellular immunity is induced systematically. Serre K et al. have reported that capacity of DC in capturing antigens through FcR-mediating endocytosis is 10,000 times higher than that through pinocytosis. However, the isolation, amplification and gene transfection of DC increase the complexity of the vaccine production. In this case, the DCs have to be prepared individually, which hampered the quality control and industrial production.